The Matter of Consent
by Mizuki1988
Summary: P&P movieverse. A very fluffy take on what happened when Elizabeth and Mr Darcy came back to Longbourn to ask Mr Bennet for his consent on their engagement. Oneshot


**The Matter of Consent**

(24.07.2006)

_By Kiki Smith _

Jane Bennet, soon to be Jane Bingley, was a tad surprised when she did not see her beloved sister immediately upon waking. Resolutely supposing that she was awake and in the kitchen already, Jane got up and dressed, giggling and feeling the silliest she had ever felt before. Just of yesterday she was an engaged woman, on her way to be married to the most wonderful young man in existence. If she could she would most probably burst with happiness.

The only thing that put a shadow on her mood was the fact that Lizzy, her sister, did not have the same happiness yet. The thought of leaving her and moving to Netherfield with her new husband was a very bittersweet one.

And that awful business with Lady Catherine! What on Earth could she have wanted from Lizzy? Their late-night conversartion – well, more like an argument – was preposterous. An engagement between Lizzy and Mr Darcy? But she disliked him! And he didn't seem so keen on her, either.

But... there were several occasions when Lizzy was trying to tell her something, something about Mr Darcy. Like the time right between Mr Bingley's two visits to Longbourn yesterday. She was about to say something... And now that she thought about it, it must have been really important, because Lizzy almost never cried. And then she most definitely had tears in her eyes.

Frowing a bit, she decided to ask her about it as soon as possible. Her happiness couldn't come first if her sister had a problem to solve.

She went downstairs to the kitchen, where her parents and two younger sisters played their usual morning camaderie. Mr Bennet was reading his newspaper, completely ignorant of everything that was happening around him. Mary was furiously practicing on her pianoforte, while Kitty listened to Mrs Bennet's happy chattering about 'the most advantageous marriage'.

'Where is Lizzy?' Jane asked, glancing around and not seeing her sister anywhere.

'Oh?' Mr Bennet looked up from his paper. 'I thought she was with you.'

'She wasn't. The bedsheets were cold on her side and I didn't see nightgown. I thought she went down already.'

Mr Bennet shrugged. 'Well, she must have gone for a walk. Don't worry, she was probably distressed about what happened yesterday. She'll be back in no time, I tell you.'

His words were truer than anybody thought, for Lizzy entered the house two minutes later, with a coat over her nightgown, flushed and excited. Jane was about to ask her where she'd been, when another, dark and disshelved figure stepped into the room, evoking startled gasps from everyone present.

'Mr Darcy!' Papa exclaimed and shot to his feet. 'To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'

Mr Darcy for a moment appeared completely lost and frightened, but one long look from Lizzy made him straighten and clear his throat.

'Mr Bennet, I would like to request a private conversation with you.'

A hushed silence fell over the kitchen and Jane felt a dawning realization in her heart. From the shocked faces of her parents she saw that she wasn't the only one.

'Yes' said Papa, still trying to collect himself. 'Yes, certainly. Please follow me, Mr Darcy.'

The two men left in the direction of Papa's study, but before Mrs Bennet could draw her breath to say anything, Lizzy smiled at them enigmatically, turned on her heel and disappeared as well.

'Impossible!' Mama cried, falling back into her seat. 'Just impossible!'

'What is impossible?' asked Mary, looking from Mrs Bennet to Jane, who just broke into a large smile and had problems with supressing her mirth.

'Mr Darcy has just asked Lizzy to marry him!' said Kitty in disbelief. 'And she agreed!'

'What! But he doesn't like her!'

'_She _doesn't like him!' said Kitty. 'How did that happen?'

Jane giggled into her hand. So that was it! How could she keep it a secret for so long! Even before her favourite sister... Well, she thought, it was her own fault, she supposed. If she'd been a bit more open about her feelings for Mr Bingley, maybe Lizzy would have told her about hers. But now there was no escape for her, she would get every little detail from her or die trying. From the look on Lizzy's face, she knew without doubt that her sister was just as happy as she.

* * *

The door shut with a click and Mr Bennet took a deep breath, before motioning his unexpected guest to sit down in a chair. He himself seated himself in his favourite armchair and looked at the other man with a politely curious expression. 

'Well then, Mr Darcy, I am at your disposal. Pray tell me what it is that you wish to speak with me about.'

Mr Darcy bowed his head for a moment before looking up. His face was blank, but his eyes were very serious.

'I have... come here to ask for... your daughter's hand in marriage.'

'I see' Mr Bennet regarded him in silence for a very long while, contemplating. 'And has Elizabeth agreed to this?'

'Yes' said Mr Darcy, looking as if it was quite unbelievable. 'Yes, she has.'

Mr Bennet thought that he could share his sentiments. After her bold refusal of Mr Collins, he was quite certain of Lizzy's ability to be assertive when it came to unwanted proposals. He was also sure that she would not settle for less than true eternal love. Why then agree to marry Mr Darcy, of all people? Suspecting some foul play on his side, he gave him a measured look.

'And what are your reasons for this proposal, Mr Darcy? For I feel disinclined to give my consent without proper argumentation.'

Mr Darcy drew a shaky breath. 'I am sure that you are well aware that I own an estate in Derbyshire and that I have an income of - '

'I do not ask about your income, Mr Darcy' said Mr Bennet impatiently. 'I want to know what you can give her to make her happy.'

Mr Darcy closed his mouth and looked taken aback. He cleared his throat and then, not looking at him, said, 'Mr Bennet, I am in love with your daughter. I would give her everything she desired.'

Mr Bennet couldn't help but stare. For the longest moment he had no idea what to say or do. Finally, seeing that Mr Darcy started looking kind of green from the suspense, he sighed.

'I will give you my answer after I speak with Elizabeth. Please call her in as you leave.'

Mr Darcy stood up, bowed and strode for the door, leaving Mr Bennet with a very peculiar problem to solve.

* * *

Longbourn in the early morning was certainly beautiful, its rural feel only enhanced by the chirping of birds, the fresh air and the soft sunrays peeking through trees. But Darcy hardly noticed his surroundings, intent on pacing back and forth in the Bennet's backyard. He could hear the Bennet women talking in hushed tones about him, about Elizabeth and, most of all, about his unexpected proposal to her. Though normally collected and reserved when it came to emotions, he couldn't help but blush slightly when he caught Mrs Bennet's disbelieving stare through the kitchen window. 

He paced back in front of the open door and sat down on a battered bench under the wall. He didn't know what to do with his hands, or with all of himself for that matter. This had to be the most awkward and anxious moment of his life. The magnitude of what he was feeling rivaled only that of his first proposal to Elizabeth, back in April. It seemed to long ago, but he still couldn't shake off the memory of utter despair upon her less-than-pleasant refusal.

But here, in Longbourn, no one knew about that time. It stayed between the two of them, as he had hoped it would. That's why he coudln't really begrudge them because of their curiosity. He himself was surprised by the outcome of things. He never would have thought that he would come here at the crack of dawn, with Elizabeth on his arm, asking Mr Bennet for her hand. In marriage.

No, he still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to marry him. But yet, he was only halfway on the way to that blissful moment. Waiting for Mr Bennet's answer was positively killing him.

And then a door was opened somewhere inside the house and hurried steps were heard running towards him. Elizabeth appeared on the treshold wearing a wide happy grin, the skin around her eyes creasing in mirth.

His heart jumped up and down in his chest. So it was settled. So it was all right. She was really going to marry him! As soon as it was proper! He wouldn't wait a moment longer.

'Elizabeth' he uttered, his voice failing him, as he watched her descend the few steps and cross the distance between them in two leaps. She took his hands in hers, ignoring the gawking of her mother and sisters.

'It is decided' she said and a laugh escaped her mouth. Her hands were shaking and her eyes danced with supressed happiness. She was the mirror image of his own emotions.

Just when he was deciding whether to grab her and hug the living daylights out of her, all propriety be damned, Mr Bennet came to the kitchen, smirking at them.

'Mr Darcy' he called jovially. 'I don't suppose you could be persuaded to have breakfast with us?'

Elizabeth started and turned in disbelief. Darcy smiled and inclined his head.

'Mr Bennet, no manner of persuasion could make me miss it.'

'Well then, come on in.'

Smiling all the time, they entered the house hand in hand.

* * *

The breakfast was its usual messy affair, this time interrupted a bit by Mr Darcy's presence. Troughout the whole meal Lizzy couldn't take her eyes off his smiling face. He was so happy that he seemed to have forgotten who he was eating with. He lightly answer all of Mama's annoying questions and made small talk with Papa, who, minute by minute, looked as if he was beginning to understand what she'd meant by the word 'misjudgement'. Jane was trying to catch her eye from the very beginning, with poor results, because Lizzy did everything to forestall the moment she would have to tell her sister everything about her bumpy courtship with Mr Darcy. She knew that moment would come sooner rather than later, but she couldn't help but feel nervous about it. 

After breakfast Papa invited Mr Darcy to the drawing room.

'I am awfully sorry, Mr Bennet, but I must go back to Netherfield before Bingley starts to worry and before I fall down on my face from exhaustion. I have not slept a wink tonight' he said as an explanation. 'Thank you for the wonderful meal.'

He was about to leave when Mr Hill entered the room, announcing a guest. Mr Bingley.

'So early?' asked Mama, flustered. Mr Darcy only laughed.

'He could not wait a second longer to see Miss Bennet again' he said, inclining his head towards Jane, who smiled warmly.

Mr Bingley entered the room only a second later, grasping his hat. He fidgeted a bit, bowed and was about to say something, probably explain his visit, when his eyes fell upon his smirking friend.

'Darcy!' he cried out in shock. 'What on Earth...?'

Jane was the first to put him out of his ignorance. 'Mr Darcy has just proposed to my sister Elizabeth, Mr Bingley.'

'What!' he exclaimed, staring at Mr Darcy with bulging eyes. 'You didn't! I mean, you did... You did! Why didn't you _tell_ me?'

'My dear Mr Bingley' said Papa. 'It is as much of a surprise to you as it is for us, I'm afraid. It seems as if this whole situation came entirely out of the blue.'

'I assure you, Papa, that it did not' Lizzy said, crossing her arms.

'Then you both have an amazing talent of hiding your feelings.'

'That we have, Papa, that we have' she answered, stealing a glance at Mr Darcy, who returned it with equal depth.

Mama couldn't hold it in for much longer. 'Ohh! Three daughters married! And in such a short time, too!'

Mr Bennet, ushering everyone to sit down and calling for tea, grumbled loud enough for Lizzy to hear, 'At least two of my three sons-in-law will be a good company.'

Lizzy felt her heart swell. Yes, it would all be right from now on.

* * *

**A/N:** Just for the record, I find the ending of the Pride & Prejudice movie wonderful and stimulating and perfect :D Not counting the American alternative ending, which on itself is nice, but it doesn't really work for the story. Anyway, I just wanted to do some minor exploration of fluff, so please forgive me for any toothaches you experience after reading this :P 


End file.
